coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7060 (22nd April 2009)
Plot Tony collects Maria to take her for her scan. Luke apologises to Maria for startling her and she tells him that it's fine. Fiz is frustrated when Chesney leaves his homework to the last minute. Lloyd berates Steve for allowing Deirdre to persuade him to let Amy visit Tracy. Tara convinces Dev that she has a cold and wanted to avoid waking him by sleeping on the couch. Tara reveals that her art installation project will get everybody talking. Maria sits anxiously in the foetal assessment unit. Tony's supportive despite discovering that Maria told Tom how Tony was looking into Luke's business and Tom, in turn, passed the message on to Luke. Becky discovers Steve has told Amy that her mummy works in a hotel. The sonographer tells Maria she's expecting a boy. Seeing the images of the baby on the monitor gets too much for Tony and he rushes outside having a panic attack. Becky encourages Steve to at least tell Amy that Tracy did something bad. Minnie tells Amber she's been kicked out of college for poor attendance. She hopes Amber will help her get her job back at the kebab shop. Tom asks Maria out for lunch but she's already made plans with Tony. Tom walks off dejected. Fiz tells Kirk that, in order to help Chesney with his homework, she's going to clue up on all things "Jekyll & Hyde". Tony tells Maria that Tom has a massive crush on her. Maria admits it's becoming awkward. She agrees to consult Tony on all Lad Rags decisions but refuses to shaft Tom. Tara tells Poppy there's nothing to salvage with Dev so she'll enjoy twisting the knife. Tony offers to buy Tom out of Lad Rags, saying Maria could do without the strain of handling Tom's feelings. Tom's dismayed to discover Maria knows he's in love with her. Tara tells Dev she needs £9,000 for the installation project to take off. Tony gives Tom twenty-four hours to make a decision. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast *Colin Grimshaw - Edward de Souza *Sonographer - Joanne Mitchell *Minnie Chandra - Poppy Jhakra *Paula Carp - Sharon Duce Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and upstairs flat *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sonography room and waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liam's death haunts Tony as he accompanies Maria to the hospital for her scan; back on the Street, the businessman plans to buy Tom out; and Tara resolves to revenge Dev. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,550,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2009 episodes